


Ahead In The Day

by sherlockpond



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, College AU, Fingering, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Love Bites, M/M, Modern AU, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, PWP, Parents almost walking in, Porn, Secret Relationship, These guys deserve some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's sneaked Steve into his family's home, and they get up to some lovely morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahead In The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've finished my first year at uni rather early but it's done nonetheless. I've been pretty determined over the past few days to write something, and then this was born. Shows how my mind is pretty one-track, huh? Oh, and if anyone cares, I've been accepted to move from London to Houston this August-December to study acting and screenwriting, so I'm pissing myself with nerves about that. I hope you're all okay, I'd love to have some feedback from this, so please get in touch!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except the plot to this smutty piece. Not Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan or the Marvel franchise. I said it. There. All mistakes are my own because I'm an idiot.
> 
> Please enjoy! This is for your pleasure! x

Steve and Bucky have been going steady for about a month when Bucky manages to sneak his boyfriend into his bedroom at three in the morning for some cuddling and perhaps some non-PG stuff.

 

The cold light of morning comes through Bucky’s terrible curtains, waking both of them within about 10 minutes of each other.

 

“Morning,” Bucky says sleepily, burying his nose into the warmth of Steve’s neck.

 

Steve grunts out a response, which makes Bucky chuckle, and they both try to sleep, but the light is too bright and they groan in frustration.

 

“Well, looks like we’re up,” Bucky mumbles, reaching over to his phone to check the time, he mumbles some swear words in frustration “It’s, like, 9am. We should totally go back to sleep,”

 

At this point that Steve moves to straddle Bucky and starts mouthing at his neck, Bucky whines in annoyance.

 

“Steve, we can’t, my parents are like 30 feet away,” he says weakly “they don’t know you’re round, they’ll just think it’s me being creepy and beating one off,”

 

“Let them think,” Steve whispers warmly into the shell of Bucky’s ear, and boy does that make Bucky shiver with anticipation.

 

Steve bites down Bucky’s neck, slowly sucking at the skin, making the other boy gasp and wriggle. They move so Bucky is lying flat on his back and Steve presses kisses into Bucky’s stomach before disappearing beneath the quilt, just the mound of a head visible in between Bucky’s legs. He’d be lying if he said that didn’t turn him on. He can feel Steve’s lips press against the insides of his thighs and a sharp breath draws in through his nose in order to keep quiet. Steve bites at the soft skin and Bucky keens at the feeling, clawing at the bed sheets to stop any noise from escaping his mouth.

 

“Honey, you want pancakes for breakfast?”

 

Bucky freezes and Steve pauses for a brief second before becoming more enthusiastic and swallowing Bucky down in one swift motion.

 

“Urgh!” Bucky cries out, gripping at the edge of the mattress.

 

“Sweetie, you okay?” his Mom calls, worry flourishing in her voice.

 

Bucky tries to get his brain to function “Y-yeah, sounds good. I…urgh…stubbed my toe,” Steve isn’t letting up; his tongue teases the tip of his dick, pushing into the slit, making Bucky bite his lip, hard. Bucky pushes on the mound of duvet between his legs and pushes Steve’s head down in order to try to relieve some pressure.

 

“Aw, honey, you need me to kiss it better?” his Mom jokes from the other side of the door. And Steve, the fucking son of a bitch, lets out air through his nose like laughter, Bucky hits hit head a little and Steve gently runs his teeth on Bucky’s dick, making him shiver and pant.

 

“No, Mom, I’ll be down in a bit,” Bucky manages to push out of his mouth, relieved when the retreating footsteps fade into nothing.

 

As soon as the footstep are gone, Steve starts taking Bucky’s dick like a champ, Bucky looks down and his arousal spikes when he sees the duvet moving, Steve’s head clearly bobbing on his boyfriend cock. Bucky’s head hits the pillow and he shoves his wrist into his mouth to stop the sound escaping his lips, Steve knows how to make Bucky come, and when he pulls off to lick the base of his dick Bucky squirms and then bites the inside of Bucky’s thighs hard, sucking and sucking until Bucky knows there’s going to be a dark purple mark there in a few minutes.

 

“Fuck sake, Stevie, just make me come,” Bucky hisses, putting his hand back on Steve’s head and drawing it back to his dick, Steve lets him and then takes his dick down, all the way to the base.

 

“There you go,” Bucky sighs, moving both hands to Steve’s head “ahhh, oh god, I’m close, c’mon, keep going…Steve you take my dick so well. You’re doing so well. C’mon baby, c’mon, c’mon.”

 

All of a sudden Bucky feels Steve teases that place between his balls and his hole, touching it, feather light to then massaging it. Bucky groans deeply, chanting a litany of praises along with warnings of how close he was. Steve carried on, getting quicker and quicker until Bucky lets out a little choked warning.

 

“Ah, ah-  Steve- I’m- - ,” he gulps, and then he’s coming down Steve’s throat, letting out a shaking breath as Steve swallows it down and licks him clean whilst Bucky works through the aftershocks, his muscles shaking and twitching.

 

Steve appears, red faced and grinning widely from underneath the duvet.

 

“You like that, Buck?” he murmurs against his boyfriends mouth.

 

“You’re a fucking stupid jerk,” Bucky replies quietly, pulling him into a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue “you better fucking get outside so I can let you in through the front, you’re not going to want to miss my Mom’s pancakes, they’re the fucking best,”

 

Steve nods “Mind taking care of this though?” he gestures to the tent in his boxers. Bucky nods and reached for the lube on the nightstand, coating his hand and then shoving it down Steve’s boxers, watching as Steve’s eyes roll back and he lets out a long breath.

 

Bucky’s fingers travel down and slowy he teases Steve’s hole, gently pressing into it before rubbing over the top. Steve hisses and tries to wiggle down onto Bucky’s fingers but he tuts and stops for a second.

 

“Don’t think you’re leading this,” Bucky taunts, moving his hand excruciatingly slowly up Steve’s shaft and then back down, making Steve mewl in complaint.

 

Inching his fingers back down to Steve’s hole, he fingers him for a minute or two, playing with what noises Steve can make. Then, once he’d prepared him, Bucky slips his fingers deeper and lets Steve’s hips wiggle as he tries to force them deeper. Searching for that spot that makes Steve goes crazy, Bucky nails it and Steve whines low and his eyes flutter beneath their lids. Bucky knows his Mom is going to come up stairs soon to check on him if they’re not careful, so he reaches over to his nightstand with his spare hand and grabs a few tissues and holds them over the tip of Steve’s dick, and then pushes down on the bundle of nerves, massaging them. Steve lets out a cry and comes into the tissue, Bucky leaning over him and biting at his neck and trying to makes sure no spunk escaped whilst Steve’s hips spasm and thrust.

 

They lay there for a few seconds before Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s panting mouth and threw his legs out the bed, going over to his Chester draws to get some fresh underwear and a clean t-shirt and jeans.

 

“You okay there, buddy?” Bucky asks quietly, watching Steve swallow before he sits up and pulls his boxers back on, reaching for his clothes.

 

“Yeah, you kinda broke me a little bit,” Steve chuckles, pulling his socks on, and then his shoes “I’ll slip out and then knock on the front door,”

 

Bucky nods, pulls Steve into a long, drawn out kiss and then strokes his cheek.

 

“I’ll see you in a sec,” Steve says, pushes the window up and then disappears onto the porch roof.

 

Bucky stands in his room for a second, his mouth twisting into a smile.

 

Life’s not so bad right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that, why not come over to tumblr, I don't know how to embed links in these boxes so I guess I'll just leave this here. 
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com
> 
> And all neutral/positive/constructive comments are brilliant and kudos make me feel so good. I love the emails, they make my work seem so substantial. All my love :3 Nx


End file.
